


Early morning

by guripibavioleta



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Future Fic, Multi, Polyamory, Polyninjas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guripibavioleta/pseuds/guripibavioleta
Summary: (FANART)Inside the house, clothes are free for all in the morning. And somehow Naruto makes a great coffee (and has the least morning scowl of them all)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Early morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You can ramble with me about Naruto and other things at curs3dcont3nt or marianamatista on Tumblr. Thanks!


End file.
